Member acquisition models typically leverage existing members providing potential new members with transaction accounts or other identifying information that allows a existing member to be identified by a transaction account issuer as a referral source to a potential new member. However, these traditional member acquisition methods typically require that the existing member have on hand a transaction account that the existing member is willing to provide the potential new member. This may lead to the potential new member failing to apply and/or having to retain the existing member's information until an application is provided to a transaction account issuer.
The application process may also be cumbersome. In this regard, the application process may require that a potential new member provide extensive personally identifying information, along with the existing member's referral identifier (e.g., an account number). As such, methods for acquiring new members and for streamlining the application process for new members may provide a more efficient new member acquisition scheme.